


Surprise?

by Sidders



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidders/pseuds/Sidders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a nightmare. It has to be a nightmare. She’ll wake up any minute now, because there is no way that Hank Henshaw/J’onn J’onzz/Alex’s boss is standing almost naked in her mother’s kitchen making breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise?

“Sir.”

“Agent Danvers.”

“Why - why, um.”

“Alex?”

Alex averts her eyes. “Sorry, sir. The Superman boxers are a little distracting.”

“Understandable.” There’s a rustle of clothing. “Is this better?” When Alex looks up, Hank is wearing the “chemistry is like cooking, just don’t lick the spoon” apron she bought her mother several birthdays ago.

“Not really, but it’ll do.” 

It’s a nightmare. It has to be a nightmare. She’ll wake up any minute now, because there is no way that Hank Henshaw/J’onn J’onzz/ _Alex’s_ _boss_ is standing almost naked in her mother’s kitchen making breakfast.

“Well, there’s enough food to go around. How d’you like your eggs?”

Usually without a side of  _ naked boss _ , but she can’t exactly say that.

“Um-”

“That smells amazing.”

Of course that’s when her mother walks into the room. Her mother, clad only in a loose-fitted shirt that Alex has almost definitely seen Hank wearing before now.

Definitely a nightmare.

“Oh my god.”

Eliza stops just as she’s about to kiss Hank on the cheek, noticing her daughter. 

“Alex-”

“Oh my  _ god _ , you didn’t.”

“Now, Alex,” Eliza begins with a voice one would normally use when approaching a wounded lion. 

“You did! You actually did! Oh my god.”

“Can we handle this like adults, maybe?”

“It looks like you guys did enough of that last night!” Alex backs up as her mother approaches, walking right into the dining table. “Oh, god, I’m gonna throw up.”

“Come now, Alex,” Hank finally puts his goddamn spatula down. “This isn’t any worse than when I caught you and the General in your office.”

Eliza rounds on him. “Please tell me you don’t mean General Lane.”

“Astra.”

“That’s worse!”

“How is that worse!?” Alex frowns. “And don’t turn this on me! You’re screwing my boss!”

Eliza opens her mouth to reply, then closes it. They all stand there in silence for a long moment, oil spitting on the stove the only sound. 

“Alex,” Hank begins, calmly. He at least knows not to try approaching her, content with keeping the kitchen counters between them. “I’m sorry. Neither of us expected this.”

“We also didn’t expect you to arrive this early,” Eliza adds, as though that makes it any better. 

“And we didn’t want you to find out this way.”

Alex sighs. “Look, this isn’t - it’s not  _ terrible _ , okay? I just could’ve done without the general... nudity.” She gives them both a brief smile. “Speaking of, can you both please get dressed? I don’t want to witness this any loner than I have to, plus Kara’s gonna be here soon.”

Almost as if summoned, there’s a ‘thud’ outside. A second later Kara walks through the door, grinning.

“What’s going on?”

Her smile slowly fades as she looks from Alex to Eliza and, finally, Hank.

“Oh my god.” 

“Kara,” Alex rushes over to her.

“Oh my god, Alex!” Kara stares at her, eyes wide. “You could have warned me! It is too early in the morning for J’onn's chest hair!”


End file.
